


life is a mere dream, a fleeting shadow on a cloudy day

by tearsracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Heavy Angst, Hwang Hyunjin Being an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Multi, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsracha/pseuds/tearsracha
Summary: you be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground, i'll be the wings that keep your heart in the clouds.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 5





	life is a mere dream, a fleeting shadow on a cloudy day

Takdir sialan macam apa ini?

“Terima ayahnya sebagai ayahmu. Terima dia sebagai adikmu. Hanya itu hal yang ingin kuminta darimu.”

Itu hal terakhir yang ibu katakan padaku, maksudku setidaknya itu perkataannya yang masih mampu kuingat sejauh ini. Ia mendesakku untuk menyetujui pernikahannya dengan ayah dari lelaki itu. Anak laki-laki yang tak kusukai sama sekali di sekolah. Sedihnya, aku tak tega untuk menolak keinginannya.

Aku tidak sanggup untuk tidak merestui apa yang menjadi kebahagiaannya. Aku tidak mungkin menghalangi langkahnya menuju kebahagiaannya. Karena sejak ayah pergi, ibu adalah segalanya dihidupku.

Di suatu hari yang dingin di penghujung musim, dengan mata berbinar ibu pernah bercerita padaku, tentang kebaikan ayah Han Jisung. Han Jisung yang sangat ku benci itu. Aku tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya dari semua laki-laki yang ada di dunia ini, ibuku palah jatuh cinta pada ayah orang itu. Itu membuatku berburuk sangka kalau takdir memang suka mempermainkan kehidupan manusia dengan sengaja.

“Ayah Jisung adalah teman karibku semasa kuliah. Dia pintar, berjiwa pemimpin, dan penuh karisma. Tidak salah kalau dulu dia ditunjuk sebagai koordinator angkatan,” cerita ibu bernostalgia, ketika ia, Chris asisten ibu, dan aku duduk bersama di atas meja makan malam itu. Makan malam yang hanya bercahayakan lampu lilin temaram.

Hujan sedang turun cukup deras di luar. Dinginnya udara malam yang menyusup melalui celah-celah ventilasi, telah cukup membuat kulitku menggigil dan memucat sampai warnanya nyaris biru.

“Dia memperlakukanku dengan begitu baik. Dulu, pernah ada sekelompok kakak tingkat yang mencoba menggangguku di kampus. Dia adalah orang satu-satunya yang selalu datang menolong, ketika aku dihadapkan pada situasi yang buruk.” Kenangnya. Ibu menarik napas panjang, membenahi posisi tangannya yang menekuk di atas meja lalu berkata mantap, "Dia adalah cinta pertamaku." Chris asisten ibu memberikan reaksi mengangguk-angguk, seakan sedang mengkonfirmasi kalau hal yang telah dipilih oleh ibu sejauh ini bukan hal yang salah.

Aku sendiri menampakkan air muka tidak peduli. Meski sebenarnya aku tampak terus terpaku pada memotong daging sapi panggang di atas piring, tapi sesekali aku masih menyempatkan diri mengangguk, memberi kesan pada ibu kalau aku masih menyimak ceritanya.

“Ibu yakin, Jisung tidak seburuk yang ada di pikiran Hyunjin."

"Aku dapat menilai dia adalah anak laki-laki yang manis,” tambah Ibu, seakan sedang berusaha membuatku dan Chris asisten ibu merasa yakin, kalau keputusannya untuk membangun keluarga dengan ayah orang itu adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Sebelum-sebelumnya, aku sering membayangkan melihat Hyunjin dan Jisung jadi saudara yang akur, akan seperti apa jadinya, ya? Akan jadi perempuan sebahagia apa aku ini?" Sambil berandai, ibu menatap ke sembarang arah, entah kemana. Tatapannya kosong.

Sial. Bagaimana ibu bisa tahu kalau hubunganku dengan orang itu tak begitu baik? Aku tak pernah cerita apa-apa padanya. Aku hanya pernah bilang aku tidak suka dengan idenya untuk menikah dengan ayah orang itu, tidak lebih.

"Pasti bagus sekali. Kalau saja, ya?" sahut laki-laki berbadan atletis yang mengenakan pakaian bersetelan maid disebelahku. Kedua tangannya ditekuk di depan wajahnya. Ah. Christopher Bang. Asisten ibu. Pasti laki-laki itu yang sudah memberitahu semuanya. Argh! Kenapa sih dia itu? Mulutnya ember sekali. Tidak bisa jaga rahasia.

Ibu berdecak sambil tertawa kecil, tapi disisi lain, kedua ujung matanya berair. Tidak jelas apa dia sedang tertawa atau menangis. "Sekarang, setelah berbagai hal yang terjadi, semua ini terkesan seperti hanya sebuah mimpi." Aku memilih untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa malam itu. Selain karena tidak ingin, aku juga merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan.

Jahat jika keegoisanku menghancurkan keinginannya. Jahat jika kekeras kepalaanku memupuskan harapan-harapanya. Seiring pergolakan batin yang kurasakan hari demi hari, akhirnya aku hanya bisa tergolek pasrah. Kuturuti keinginan ibu. Menolak keinginannya dan mengecewakannya? Aku mana tega? Aku ingin menjadi lilin yang meneranginya, meskipun untuk membayar hal itu, aku harus membakar diriku sendiri.

Dengan gamang, kuserahkan semuanya di tangan ibuku. Walau sejatinya, kecemasan-kecemasan menumpuk dalam lubang diriku. Kecemasan-kecemasan yang datang entah darimana dan tak kutahu sebabnya. Yang jelas, aku sudah bahagia dengan keadaan ini. Hanya aku dan ibuku. Cukup. Sangat cukup. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika air mata ibuku sudah bicara.

Aku juga berusaha. Selama ini aku sudah berusaha untuk menanam benih-benih rasa sayang pada calon adik tiriku itu. Tapi bibit itu selalu mati oleh hama kebencian yang sudah menghuni hatiku terlalu lama dan telah bersarang dalam dadaku. Usahaku melakukan itu selalu berakhir sia-sia.

Aku hidup dalam gelapnya hari-hari yang menjerat. Aku hanya bisa membendung penderitaan seorang diri dan tak mungkin menunjukkan pada ibu jika aku lemah. Sungguh, ingin aku memberontak pada keinginan ibuku. Tapi sorot wajah bahagianya setiap kali membicarakan tentang pernikahanlah yang pada akhirnya selalu membuatku mengurungkan niat itu.

Tuhan, tegakah kau menjadikan aku bersaudara dengan orang yang sudah mengacaukan hidupku? Haruskah aku bersaudara dengan orang yang sudah membuatku kehilangan orang yang sangat kusayangi di dunia ini?

Lagi-lagi, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain pasrah. Rona kebahagiaan ibu berpijar melintasi iris mataku. Tuhan, kuatkan aku.

Hari bahagia yang ditunggu-tunggu ibu akhirnya datang. Aku berjalan di samping ibu bagai penjahat yang tengah dicekal algojo menuju tempat pemenggalan. Berdiri di depan meja saji bagai mayat hidup selama resepsi. Tidak ada wajah ceria, apalagi bahagia. Ini buruk sekali karena aku tipe orang yang tak pandai berpura-pura di depan orang banyak. Apalagi berpura-pura menyukai orang yang kubenci. Keramaian pesta dengan segala kemeriahannya terasa tak bermakna. Suara tawa yang keluar dari Jisung dari sebrang sana seakan menikam-nikam dadaku. Bisa-bisanya dia tertawa begitu setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Rasanya, hatiku telah benar-benar sekarat.

Kulihat sosok ibu yang tersenyum manis ketika menyalami tamu-tamu undangan. Aku meringis. Lalu tertunduk. Kenapa hal yang sangat membuat ibuku bahagia justru begitu membuat batinku tersiksa?

Apa yang sejatinya tengah kurasakan--entahlah, aku sendiripun tak tahu. Sepertinya aku merana. Satu-satunya harapanku saat ini hanyalah aku tengah bermimpi dan ketika aku terbangun, tidak ada pernikahan, tidak ada ayah baru dan tidak ada adik baru. Tapi sepertinya, harapanku sungguh hanya sebuah kesia-siaan.

Saat aku berjalan di koridor hotel tempat resepsi pernikahan ibu sambil membenarkan dasi kupu-kupu hitamku, sekilas kutatap wajah Jisung, ayahnya, dan ibuku secara bergantian.

Han Jisung, wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia, ketika matanya justru mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Aku benci Han Jisung. Benci sekali.

Ayah Jisung, dari caranya tersenyum dan berbicara, dia terlihat bijaksana, berwibawa dan tipe penyayang. Aku tidak membencinya, dia tidak pernah menyakitiku ataupun ibuku. Aku sungguh netral padanya.

Ibuku. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mampu melihat rona secerah itu dari wajahnya. Apa semembahagiakan itu rasanya bu, ketika pada akhirnya cinta pertamamu menikahimu?

Chris asisten ibuku. Saudara-saudara ibu. Keluarga kakek dan nenek. Semua orang bahagia. Terkecuali aku. Bahkan bibi Kim, seseorang dari keluarga kami yang cara pandangnya terkenal tinggi dalam menilai orang, melirik ayah Jisung lalu berbisik di telinga ibuku setelah selesai menjabat tangannya, “Percayalah, setelah semua yang terjadi, akhirnya kau akan menjalani kehidupan yang bahagia,” komentarnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, yang ditanggapi ibu dengan senyum simpul bahagia dan anggukan penuh harapan.

Tapi perasaanku berkata kalau semuanya takkan berjalan semulus yang mereka harapkan--entah kenapa. Mungkin gara-gara aku telah terlalu lama hidup berdua saja dengan ibuku dan tak menginginkan adanya susunan keluarga baru. Atau aku tidak mau orang lain mengisi posisi kosong yang telah ditinggal lama oleh ayahku? Atau hanya karena calon adik tiriku adalah pengacau-orang paling menyebalkan satu sekolah-menurutku? Yang suka seenaknya melanggar tata tertib sekolah dan suka buat onar, yang pernah mempermalukanku di hadapan umum (pokoknya memalukan, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya), dan yang paling tak bisa kumaafkan darinya--dia telah membuat Seungmin, orang yang kucintai meninggal.

Han Jisung. Cih. Mendengar namanya disebut saja sudah membuatku muak, apalagi membayangkan wajahnya. Aku tidak suka caranya tersenyum. Aku tidak suka caranya menangis. Aku tidak suka semua hal yang ada pada dirinya. Aku sendiri heran, kenapa aku sebenci ini padanya? Padahal dia adalah sahabat karib laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki yang membuatku terpaksa pergi ke sekolah setiap harinya hanya sekedar agar aku bisa melihatnya di kelas. Dimana hati nuraniku sebagai manusia bersembunyi? Apakah aku telah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh rasa benci karena kehilangan orang yang kucintai gara-gara dia? Apa aku sudah gila? Apa dengan membenci dia, Seungmin, orang yang kucintai akan kembali hidup dan menetap di sisiku?

***

Ingin memperlihatkan potret keluarga bahagia di depan ibu seperti yang ia dan bibi Kim harapkan, kupaksakan diriku untuk berbaik-baik dengan Jisung sebisanya didepan ayah Jisung dan ibuku selama acara resepsi berlangsung. Kupaksakan untuk sok akrab, bukan karena sayang. Sungguh, ini bukan karena aku menyayanginya. Hanya sebatas karena aku ingin menunjukkan pada ibu kalau aku anak laki-laki ibu yang berbakti, yang tulus menginginkan kebahagiaannya.

Sementara Jisung, aku menduga orang itu dapat membaca tentang betapa palsunya semua kelakuan manisku padanya. Mungkin dia sampai berpikir, betapa luwesnya aku menjalani peran seperti ini. Seperti sudah menjadi keahlianku saja. Tapi jujur dalam hati, aku menangisi kemunafikanku. Kepura-puraanku.

"Hentikan itu. Kelakuanmu yang sok baik padaku." Jisung menarik lenganku kasar ketika menyeretku keluar dari aula menuju ke pelataran."Itu membuatku jijik."

Aku menatap kedua bola mata cokelat Jisung dengan tajam. Dengan segera, kutepis jari-jari tangannya yang menggenggam lenganku.

"Aaargh!" Laki-laki itu mengerang seraya mengacak rambut di ujung kepalanya. Suaranya penuh dengan amarah bercampur frustasi. "Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Cih." Sambil refleks memamerkan smirk pahit, aku berdecak: menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi mojito merah ditanganku. "Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh."

Prang! Kujatuhkan gelas kaca itu di hadapannya dengan sengaja. Jisung terlonjak terkaget, mengelus dadanya, sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Semua orang juga tahu." "Setahun yang lalu, ia jatuh dari gedung itu karena berusaha menyelamatkan orang tidak berguna sepertimu."

"Apa kau lupa? Apa tidak ada perasaan bersalah sama sekali dihatimu?"

Aku mendorong Jisung dengan kasar, membuat tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. "Kalau kau mau mati, matilah sendiri saja. Kenapa harus menyusahkan orang lain dan membuat dia menggantikan posisimu? Harusnya kau yang mati. Kau! Bukan dia."

"Hah. Hahahahah. Jangan bercanda denganku. Kau ini, sadarlah." Laki-laki itu terus tertawa lepas seperti orang gila, namun suaranya terdengar parau.

Han Jisung bangkit dari posisinya dan meraih kerah jasku. Ia menatapku sendu seraya berkata, "Aku juga mati, brengsek."

"Setelah Seungmin terjatuh, di atas gedung itu kita berdua saling menyalahkan dan karena itu kita berdua juga terjatuh."

"Asal kau tahu saja."

"Kau, aku, dia. Kita mati. Seungmin, kau dan aku, kita semua terjatuh dan mati hari itu."


End file.
